


Happy Birthday, Mr. Drug Lord

by xiuzabi



Series: that one Lotto verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: Jongdae tries to spoil his daddy on his birthday. Minseok has other plans.





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Drug Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Super late because DEPRESSION and I'm not happy with it but here it is anyways.

Kim Minseok was not the kind of person to waste his mornings in bed, waking up at 7 every day to get in his workout and a couple cups of coffee before Jongdae managed to get himself up for breakfast. That was their norm for the year and a half they had been together — which was why it was strange when he woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. He reached a hand out to touch Jongdae’s pillow, the silky cover already completely cool — which meant he was up to something. It didn’t go over Minseok’s head what today was, and Jongdae  _ certainly  _ wouldn’t forget. No, he was probably trying to outdo Minseok’s last birthday, which had involved him buying the older man a new Versace wristwatch...forgetting the fact that he saw all of Jongdae’s purchases on his bank statement. Still, he’d liked the watch (his favorite, actually), and the sex that had came after the gift giving. This year though, there hadn’t been any strange purchases from the account Jongdae used, just...this empty bed. 

Deciding to go find his missing baby boy, Minseok gave a stretch and tossed back the covers before rising up to his feet and moving towards his dresser. He pulled out a fresh pair of sleep pants to cover his nudity, then wandered out to the main room of the loft, checking the study and guest bed along the way. Nothing. At least he didn’t have to go far as Jongdae was stepping out from the kitchen, dressed only in a pair of boxer briefs and an oversized sleep tee, his throat naked without his collar. Those dark eyes of his went wide in surprise at the sudden appearance of his daddy, though Minseok was impressed when he managed to wipe the look off his face a second later. 

“You’re up early,” the elder pointed out, obviously, mouth curving into a grin. “How unlike you, baby.”

“Yeah…” Jongdae’s eyebrows twitched under dark, messy fringe, and then he sighed. “You and I  _ both  _ know what day it is, so there’s no point in me trying to lie. But...what I’m up to is a surprise, so you’re going to have to wait, daddy.”

Minseok gave an understanding hum, stepping in closer until he could wrap one arm around Jongdae’s waist and use the other to push his hair from his pretty face. “You mean,  _ you’re _ not my surprise?”

“Mm, what kind of surprise would I be? You get my every day,” Jongdae replied, his lips curling up into a pleased smirk while his hands slid over Minseok’s naked shoulders. He was more than a little appreciative of his daddy’s current state of undress and he showed it with teasing fingers working down his chest, over muscle and warm skin, before he pulled away suddenly. “Give me a little bit longer, okay? Go hop in the shower and when you come out, everything should be ready.” Playfully, he patted the elder’s ass and Minseok nipped his baby’s bottom lip in return. 

“ _ Fine _ . If that’s what it takes to get this surprise.”

“You’ll like it! I promise.” 

Minseok gave the younger man one last kiss on his irresistible mouth before he turned around, heading straight back to their bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom. Deciding to give Jongdae plenty of time, he was slow about showering for the day and let himself fully relax with the hot water cascading down on him. Fifteen minutes later, he came out towel drying his short hair as he walked into the large closet he shared with his lover. Even if Minseok owned a slew of expensive, tailored suits, he couldn’t be bothered today — not when he had plans to spend hit with Jongdae. He settled for a simple, overpriced t-shirt, and a pair of jeans before heading off to find his pet and the surprise he’d been working on.

His lover was found this time at the dining room table, setting up their first meal of the day and — Minseok inhaled deeply, smelling something that made his mouth water immediately. “Did you make me kimchi stew for my birthday?”

Jongdae looked over his shoulder, grinning so his eyes thinned into slits. “Your favorite.” He winked before turning his attention back to the table to make sure everything was in order. Generally, there was hired help for the cooking — on top of other tasks around the flat — but Jongdae had decided to take things into his own hands for his lover’s birthday. 

It was more than a little appreciated in his eyes. 

“You’re spoiling me,” Minseok said as he came up behind the younger man so he could wrap his arms around his midsection in a pleased embrace. Gently, he kissed behind his ear and Jongdae shook with a chuckle. 

“You deserve to be spoiled today! And you’re getting so old, daddy, you should let me care for you like this,” he went on, teasing with affection in his voice.

Minseok didn’t mind it, not like this, not while his dominant tendencies were only simmering. “I’ll remind you later just how much this old man can do,” he promised. There was another kiss to Jongdae’s ear, then he was finally standing back to pull his baby’s chair out from the table so he could sit himself down. “For now though, I’m looking forward to your cooking.”

Breakfast was peaceful between them. He let Jongdae do most of the talking, going on about the classes he was doing online and the games he was playing when Minseok was off working. The food was good as well — it didn’t  _ quite  _ compare to his mother’s cooking (which he hadn’t had in...years), but he still praised his baby boy for it, causing him to drop his head and blush. 

Pleased and with a full stomach, Minseok retired to the couch with a book while Jongdae disappeared into the kitchen to clean up and sing some new pop song loudly and happily. It felt so... _ normal _ for them, like Minseok wasn’t one of the most powerful drug lords in Seoul, and Jongdae, his sweet (sometimes bratty) submissive. Maybe they could continue the charade later for lunch. 

The hours passed into the afternoon with Jongdae spoiling Minseok just like he said he would. There was plenty of kisses, the gentle massaging of his shoulders as he delved into his novel, and his pet offering him anything he might need before he would settle down to rest his head on the elder’s thigh. Jongdae only interrupted him to ask if he was still doing fine, not once whining for more attention than the hand occasionally stroking his hair. 

But as much as Minseok was enjoying his tranquil birthday, he wasn’t quite used to it. Generally, it was the other way around — there was a happiness to be gained from giving his baby boy attention and gifts, making him smile so wide or moan with want. That was Minseok’s favorite thing in the world. Which was exactly why he had bought Jongdae presents instead of himself. He’d been ready weeks ahead of time, though he hadn’t been sure when exactly he wanted to give them to his lover. Now though, it felt right. 

Minseok closed the book and set it aside to turn his focus to his lover that was currently resting down against his thigh. Jongdae smiled when he felt the man’s eyes on him, his head turning up, hands clutching his jeans and excitement came over his face. “Baby boy, come here?” He held his hand out, which Jongdae quickly took, allowing himself to be pulled up from the floor and onto the space beside him. Gently, Minseok stroked his cheek, which earned him a pleased hum in response. “Will you stay here for a minute?” He waited for a ‘yes’ from his baby boy before he pulled himself up from the couch to head into his office. 

The presents he had bought for Jongdae were locked securely in his desk, where they had been sitting for the past month, at least. There was three boxes of varying sizes inside, two of them red leather, another — the largest — black. With all three of them in hand, he headed back out into the main room of the loft where Jongdae was still seated on the couch and waiting patiently. 

He perked up when Minseok come back into the room and his eyes went wide at the sight of the boxes he was carrying. “Minseok… Are those—?”

“For you,” he clarified, once again settling next to his lover. 

“But it’s  _ your  _ birthday,” Jongdae reminded in a whine. 

“And what’s a better gift than seeing my baby boy light up.” Said baby boy was currently pouting at him, but Minseok was quick to kiss it away and let his lips linger for a pulse. “I already have everything else I want.”

Jongdae huffed, but he couldn’t  _ not  _ give in. “Okay, fine. Show me what you got me, daddy.” He scooted in closer to the man until their thighs were touching, and watched on as Minseok took the smallest box, setting the others aside for a moment. Even with the size of the red leather jewelry box, it was still actually quite large compared to the item inside — a ring. A simple thing, a thick line of white gold with a large, square-cut diamond perfectly embedded in it. Jongdae’s jaw dropped. 

“I can’t remember the last time I bought you diamonds,” which was a good enough excuse for the ring according to Minseok. He removed it from the box, setting that aside, and reached out for Jongdae’s hand to carefully slip it onto his index finger. It fit perfectly. His pet sighed softly, but he couldn’t help admiring it when Minseok released him. 

Slowly, his lips curled up into a full smile. “Thank you, daddy. Even though you didn’t have to…” 

Minseok was grinning in return — a rare occurrence — as he looked on at his lover. “We still have two more gifts to go,” he reminded Jongdae before reaching for the second box. This one was bigger than the last, opened to reveal another white gold piece of jewelry. It was a Cartier bracelet, complete with a small screwdriver so he could fasten it securely around his lover’s wrist. He’d been more than a little tempted to get Jongdae more diamonds, but Minseok had managed to resist, just so, keeping it simple without any embellishments on the bracelet.

“ _ Daddy _ ! More jewelry for me?” Jongdae was flushing, though the smile was still intact on his handsome face. “I...this is too much…”

“Is it though? Let me cover you with expensive jewelry so everyone knows how taken care of you are.” Besides, he was better with this sort of thing than he was with words. He couldn’t explain his feelings for Jongdae like that. 

“Which wrist,” he asked as he pulled the bracelet out and opened it up 

“Ahh...this one,” Jongdae replied, holding out his right arm. He watched with complete attention as Minseok put the bracelet on gently, screwing it closed a moment later. He set the screwdriver back into the box which freed his hands to pull his baby boy into a kiss, hungry and unhurried. Their tongues lapped at each other in gentle motions before he was feeling Jongdae trembling in want at his side, one of his small hands moving to squeeze Minseok’s thigh. He could’ve tossed the younger man down onto the couch then and there to have him, but there was still one last present — one that he thought Jongdae would love the most. 

“Baby boy,” Minseok murmured, pulling their lips apart a moment later. Jongdae’s eyes opened wide and he stared at his daddy in curiosity. “I have one gift left for you.” The younger man shifted in his seat on the couch and quite visibly attempted to push down his arousal for another minute. Minseok thought it was so cute, how he clutched at his daddy and sat up straight like a good pet, waiting so patiently. 

He moved to grab the largest box — the one with the exterior of black leather — and pulled it into his lap, though he left the front of it facing his lover. After a pause, he flipped the clasp and pulled the top open, revealing inside a new collar. It was the best quality of leather with white gold hardware to match Jongdae’s ring and bracelet, and though it still had a tag like his older collar, this one was in the shape of a poker chip with the drug lord’s signature snowflake symbol etched in the middle. 

Slowly, Jongdae held a hand out to stroke the collar and Minseok watched, smiling in return. “Do you like it?” 

The younger man nodded quite happily. “Will you put it on me, daddy?” 

“Of course, baby.” He removed the collar from the box before setting it aside with the others, then opened up the length of leather to put it around Jongdae’s neck. Gently, he tightened the collar where he knew his pet was comfortable, before closing the buckle and securing it through the loop and tagged D ring. Minseok made sure the collar was straight with a soft tug, smiling all the awhile. After all this time and it still ignited such want in him to see his baby boy collared and owned — all his

“Come on. Let’s go look at you in the mirror.” 

He stood up from the couch and took Jongdae’s hand, guiding him down the hallway and back to their bedroom. Inside, he opened the doors to their large, walk-in closet and moved the younger in front of the mirror sitting at the back of the room. Though Jongdae was still dressed comfortably and casually from the morning, Minseok admired him from the crown of his head to his toes, fingering the dark line of his new collar with one hand as the other moved to stroke his hip. “My pretty baby boy,” he murmured, want in his voice. Jongdae shook against him in return and pressed back into his solid body. “Do you like your presents?”

“Mmhm… I do. Thank you, daddy.” Jongdae licked his lips and his dark eyes wandered along his body, up to Minseok’s face over his shoulder, allowing their eyes to meet in the reflection of the mirror. His gaze was so hungry, quietly demanding. “But what about your present?”

“You mean... _ you _ ?” His soft lips kissed the skin right above Jongdae’s collar, while he started to push at the waistband of his shorts. “There’s nothing I want more in this world.” The boxers were suddenly falling around Jongdae’s ankles, leaving him completely naked from the waist down with his cock twitching with interest. Slowly, Minseok wrapped a hand around his pet’s length and he stroked him with a loose fist in lazy motions, feeling the way he began to harden. Jongdae whined with the attention as his lithe body trembled and he forced his hands to grip onto his thighs just so he wouldn’t fidget in an attempt to get more — his good boy. He played with Jongdae’s cock like that for a few moments , rubbing his thumb across the slit until his boy was moaning for it, arching against him and stealing open-mouthed kisses. But he had more in mind than just this. “Take off your shirt, then get down on your hands and knees for me in front of the mirror,” Minseok ordered against his pliant mouth. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He pulled away from Jongdae and already heard him following his command before he left the closet and moved back into the bedroom. There, he walked to his nightstand and pulled out a tube of lubricant from the top drawer, as well as a plug for later, just in case. 

He didn’t leave Jongdae waiting long and as he headed back into the closet, his baby boy was waiting there obediently for him, hands and knees digging into the plush carpet. He smiled with the perfect sight. “I’ll never get tired of this,” Minseok mused out loud, stepping further inside. He watched as Jongdae flushed in the mirror, those dark, wide eyes looking up at him. Once he was directly behind him, he leaned over and slapped a hand against his bare ass, causing a groan to leave those kitten lips. “ _ Baby boy _ … You’re such a beautiful sight — waiting for me to take you.” 

Jongdae soaked in the praise — as he always did — his body shifting on the carpet, legs spreading a little wider to display his pink hole, down to his soft balls and eager cock. Without words, he was begging for more, which Minseok gave in the form of a couple more spanks to his ass, causing the skin to give the start of a flush. “ _ Daddy _ …” 

“Sweet boy.” He quickly shed his clothes without much care, allowing Jongdae to watch in the mirror, knowing just how much his pet appreciated the show. But once his clothes were out of the way, he was kneeling down behind him and reaching for the lube he’d brought in. “Don’t take your eyes off the mirror,” Minseok told him as he clicked open the top of the tube and squeezed a bit of gel out, right onto Jongdae’s hole. “I want you to see how you look when you fall apart for me.” He watched his lover lick his lips, looking so very focused on his own reflection in the mirror. That was when Minseok rubbed the lube around his rim and slowly pushed a single digit into his warmth. Softly, Jongdae moaned while his walls clenched to pull him in further. He didn’t tease his pet for long, adding a second finger to fuck him slowly. Already, Jongdae was starting to look hazy eyed and his mouth hung open with pleased moans while his hands dug into the carpet below him. 

“Look at you, so pretty in your new collar and jewelry,” Minseok praised as he built up speed, quicker and harder. His other hand wandered down between his pet’s spread legs where he found his cock aching for more attention. Slowly, he stroked his length, teasing the head in particular. Pinching it caused Jongdae to give a full body tremble while his walls clenched around the fingers plunging inside of him. Those slim hips pushed back, up and down, eager to get so much more from Minseok. 

“Baby, still your hips. I’ll take care of you.” He released his hard cock to spank Jongdae’s ass again and made him moan in the process. “You’re daddy’s birthday present to enjoy, remember?”

“Sorry, daddy…” 

He could see the way Jongdae swallowed and readjusted himself on the carpet, part of which involved his small hands curling up into fists. Being so well behaved earned Jongdae being filled with another finger to open him further. Minseok thrust quickly with his digits for a few moments and let his pet’s pleasure build up further and further, until he was whining for it, nearly unable to stop his body from thrusting back into the touch. It seemed he was determined to be his best today though, to give his lover everything he wanted for his birthday. Minseok appreciated the sentiment. 

With the movement of his fingers evening out into quick, steady motions, his other hand returned to Jongdae’s cock, though he didn’t stroke him like he had before. Instead, he teased along his length with the tips of his fingers, up to his balls. Jongdae couldn’t stop himself from letting out a long moan as his body shook in reply. “Are you ready to cum, baby boy,” he asked softly, stroking the soft skin of his sac using his thumb. He twisted his fingers in his pliant hole and pet along his prostate just to make his lover tremble again. 

“A-almost,” Jongdae managed to reply after swallowing down another moan. 

“Good.” He was sure that his lover would have expected him to stop, to pull his fingers free, and slide his cock inside, but Minseok didn’t. He fucked Jongdae quicker until he was panting and whining for his daddy. His thighs were vibrating with his building bliss while his eyes were half-lidded, though still watching his reflection in the mirror. Minseok felt his balls tightening up and quickly moved his hand down to cup the head of his cock when his pet finally came. Warm cum sprayed into his palm and Jongdae was shaking, overcome with pleasure. Fingers were still fucking him quickly, sliding along his prostate, causing another wave of bliss. He cried with it — all the attention and the sight of his own pleased expression — and more cum dripped down into Minseok’s hand. “There you go, baby boy,” he praised, continuing to milk his sweet pet with strokes to his prostate. “ _ There _ . Look at you — you’re so beautiful, Dae.” 

Jongdae was holding onto the earlier command to keep his eyes on the mirror — just barely — but Minseok had certainly made it difficult. Now though, he was pulling his fingers free and wiping them on Jongdae’s discarded shirt while his other hand was still cupped to hold onto his cum. “Sit up for me, baby boy. Come here for daddy,” he ordered softly, smiling as his pet rolled over and slowly pulled himself to a seated position. He scooted over with some help from Minseok and sat between his lover’s spread legs, eyes dark with pleasure. “Here, Dae…” Minseok offered his messy hand to Jongdae, who didn’t hesitate to lean in and start to clean up his cooling cum from the man’s palm and fingers with little kitten licks. His pet hummed softly while he swallowed down his seed, so slow to finish as his body was still coming down from his first orgasm. Minseok didn’t mind though. He smiled at his sweet boy and stroked his hip with his free hand, waiting for him to complete his task. Once he did though, he was rewarded with a gentle kiss. Jongdae couldn’t help leaning in closer with the touch, so desperate for his daddy’s warmth. 

“Such a good boy,” Minseok murmured as he pulled back from the kiss to stroke his lover’s cheek. Jongdae was smiling at him with those pretty kitten lips, his dark eyes pleased crescents. “What did you think, watching yourself?”

“Mm, I...see why daddy thinks I’m so sexy…,” he paused and licked his lips. “It turned me on even more to see it.” Admitting it made his face flush, but he was also giggling softly, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s neck for another kiss — the man gave it to him with no hesitation. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” But now, Minseok was eager to take his lover’s ready body for himself. “Hands and knees again, Jongdae.” The younger nodded before he sat up and moved back into his previous position, leaving his ass on display, legs spread wide and those dark eyes back on the mirror. Minseok was quick to grab the lube and slick up his aching cock before he nudged at Jongdae’s hole. His eyes looked to the mirror to see his pet’s eager, waiting expression, changing to pleasure once he started to push his way inside. He was slow about it, hands tight on his slim hips, pulling him back the last couple of inches to bury himself inside. Minseok met Jongdae’s eyes in the mirror, the signal for him to start fucking his pet hard and quick without any buildup. 

That pretty face suddenly twisted up and his mouth fell open with breathy whine after whine, the sound vibrating high in his throat. “ _ Daddy _ , yes,” Jongdae cried with eagerness, unable to stop himself from pushing back onto his master’s cock. 

Minseok allowed him it this time — in fact, he let Jongdae do most of the work, only using short, shallow thrusts while his pet was quick with the rocking motions of his body. With each push, came Jongdae’s stuttering, happy moaning. “Just like that, Dae. You’re so perfect,” he said, rolling his head to the side, though he didn’t take his eyes off his pet’s blissed out expression in the mirror. Jongdae was desperate for it, moving without much rhythm, just wanting to take everything he could and once again reach his end. 

“Are you going to cum on my cock, baby boy?” Minseok’s voice was far from steady, the words a little breathy considering he was leaking into that warm hole. Jongdae could only reply by nodding his head as he was still pushing back quickly and so focused on the pleasure. Minseok let go of one of his hips to stroke his baby’s back instead, fingers dancing up to his collar where he gave a little tug and made him gasp before he moaned. “My pretty boy. Who do you belong to?”

“You…,” Jongdae whined. 

“ _ Who _ ?” He punctuated the question with a hard push

“You,  _ daddy _ ! I love you, I love—  _ ahh _ …!” Jongdae’s entire body tensed up, walls so snug around his cock as he suddenly came, his second load making a mess on the carpet beneath him without Minseok to stop it this time. As his body coursed with pleasure, the motions of his hips slowed until he was just grinding back on his daddy’s cock in little circles. 

Minseok released his collar to take complete control again, his hands moving back to his hips. He picked back up the speed so relentlessly that Jongdae couldn’t help his weight falling to his forearms. His pet was releasing hiccupped moans, clenching around his dick in pulses, and for the time, Minseok forgot about everything else, so focused on his lover beneath him. He came with a heady groan and his eyes falling shut, hands holding on tightly to Jongdae’s slim hips to keep them pressed together. His cock pulsed as he emptied himself deep in his pet, pleasure rolling through him in waves when Jongdae clenched and worked his body just so to prolong the aftershocks. But he came down eventually, giving a couple extra thrusts before pulling his cock free. Before his cum could leak out, he grabbed for the plug he’d abandoned earlier and slid it firmly into Jongdae’s wet hole to keep him filled for later. For now though, it was enough and Minseok was happy to pull Jongdae back into his arms and cradle him against his chest, lifting his arm up to his lips to kiss his wrist and the white gold of his bracelet. 

“Happy birthday, daddy,” his pet murmured softly. He looked so pleased with half-lidded eyes and his pretty mouth curled up into a smile. Minseok’s heart clenched a little. 

“Thank you, baby boy. I’ve gotten everything I wanted.” 


End file.
